Tina Greer is not Dead
by peacelove
Summary: What if Tina Greer never died? Her unknown ability of cloning herself becomes evident when Clark, Lana and the citizens of Smallville start seeing her around the town. R&R!
1. Chapter One

A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you like my story. Tina was my favorite character in Smallville, and so I wrote an alternative story about what happened after the Visage episode. If I get good reviews, I'll post more! R&R. Disclaimer: All standard disclaimers apply, Smallville and it's characters don't belong to me. Tina Greer is not dead. Tina, the girl widely known through Smallville for her ability to morph into other people's bodies and obsession with Lana Lang was not killed that one rainy night in the alley behind the Talon. In fact, there is still another Tina Greer out there somewhere, whereabouts unknown. Though this would seem impossible, there is actually a rational explanation for it. Thirteen years ago, young Rosa Williams was having a beautiful party thrown for her 5th birthday. Unfortunately, the meteor shower was scheduled for that same day. When the party was over, little Tina and her friend Ian were getting a ride home from Ian's parents. That's when the meteors started crashing down to Earth. Unluckily, a meteor the size of a shed collided with the nose of their car. Ian parents were killed on impact, but amazingly enough, Tina and Ian were still alive when the search and rescue team found them. However, from that day forward, the two children were left with unusual abilities. Tina could obviously take the form of any person she wanted, but both of them acquired the skill of duplicating themselves, or making an exact clone. Years later, after Tina's second failed attempt to get close to Lana, Tina decided that this time, she would not make any mistakes. She hadn't really ever used her cloning ability before because she saw no need. This time though, it would be the perfect solution to her problems. After tying up Clark in his storm cellar, she cloned herself and ordered the clone to keep an eye on Clark. If the meteor rock didn't kill him, Tina's clone would. Tina calmly smiled to herself, morphed into Clark, and then headed over to the Talon to find Lana. 


	2. Behind the Talon

A/N: Nice! I got my first reviews so I am updating. Thanks for the support! As Tina supersped over to the Talon as Clark, the only thing going through her mind was the thought of her new life with Lana. Tina could hardly contain her excitement; knowing that her plan would be successful and her lifelong dream would finally become a reality. She could not possibly imagine the catastrophe that awaited her. - As many of you may know, Tina's fantasy did not go according to plan. In fact, it turned out in the worst possible way. In summary, Clark escaped his storm cellar (despite the clone's futile attempts to stop him) and walked in on the other Tina, as Clark of course, and threw the entire plan off balance. The two super powered teens fought a bloody battle behind the Talon, which, unfortunately, resulted in Tina's untimely death. Tina's last words were 'Take care of Lana'. At the time, Clark believed that statement was directed at him. What Clark didn't know is that Tina was actually talking to her clone, who was standing nearby. In a soft whisper clone Tina replied "Don't worry…I will" and slipped back into the darkness. Since the clone was exactly like Tina in every way you can imagine, she felt the same way about Lana, and Clark for that matter. She would get her revenge on Clark, and find yet another way to be with Lana. 


	3. The Aftershock

**A/N: Hey everyone, I finally found out how to format my story! Now it's not all squished together. I'm sorry if you had trouble reading the other chapters! R&R! I want to know what you think.**

_One week later…_

Everyone in Smallville was still a little edgy after hearing about what happened to Tina that night a week before. The police department did their best to cover it up, but sometimes when you live in a town as small as Smallville, such a thing is not possible. However, no was as shaken up as Lana. She continued to work at the Talon to keep her mind off things, although being so close to the place where it happened only made things worse. Clark could sense this, so he would head over to see Lana every day to check up on her. In fact, that's what he is doing right now.

"Bye mom n' dad! I'm going over to the Talon!" Clark's powerful voice rang out through the Kent farm. He was answered by calls of "Ok Clark!", "Have you finished your chores?" and "Be careful!". Clark smiled knowingly, and sped over to the Talon.

He stopped just a block from the building and briskly walked down the quiet little street into Smallville's coffee shop. As soon as Clark opened the doors, he spotted Lana sitting in a corner, sipping a coffee and pretending to read the newspaper. She was nervously looking around at the people in the coffeehouse, wondering if any one of them could really be Tina. Clark walked over to her and said energetically " Hi Lana!" Lana jumped about half a foot, spilling coffee all down her shirt and exclaimed,

"Oh! Clark! Hi! Sorry, I'm a little jumpy right now." Clark immediately realized his mistake and attempted to make it up by running and fetching her a towel. When he returned, Lana gratefully accepted the towel and started mopping up the spilt coffee.

"Sorry about that." said Clark sheepishly.

Lana looked up and tried to make him feel better with one of her fake perfect smiles, "Don't worry about it Clark! I didn't like this shirt anyways." She sat back down and resumed looking around nervously. Clark pulled up a chair and sat down beside her.

"There's no point in thinking about it Lana," he said quietly, "What's done is done."

"What? Oh, no I wasn't thinking about that" said Lana, surprised. Clark smiled again, Lana was so strong and beautiful, she could cope with anything. "Ok then" he said, "Let's talk about something else. Why aren't you working right now?"

Lana resumed staring blankly at her paper, "I'm…I'm on my break right now" she said. Clark brightened up and said "Well, would you like to go on a walk with me then? Get some fresh air? It seems like you haven't been outside much lately." Clark was right, after finding out that Whitney had died, Lana had kept to herself mostly. Her way of coping with things was to work herself to the bone.

"Ok, Clark, I'd like that." Lana replied. "Great!" Clark said, "Let's go."

Lana and Clark walked down Smallville's main street, looking in different shops and talking about anything besides Tina. What the two didn't know, is that Tina was following them at that same exact moment. As she watched to two friends laughing and walking together a new plan was already forming in her devious mind.

**Ooo what will happen? R&R if you liked, or didn't like this chapter!**


End file.
